Never Judge A Book
by InuYashazKagome
Summary: Once upon a time, Inuyasha was ramen-loving, arrogant, and indecisive and Miroku was a hentai with a shortened life-span due to a whole in his hand. But all that's about to change...


**Summary: Once upon a time, Inuyasha was ramen-loving, arrogant, and indecisive and Miroku was a hentai with a shortened life-span due to a whole in his hand. But all that's about to change... **

**Never Judge A. Book...**

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha. Inuyasha is Copyright to Rumiko Takahashi, so I beg of you don't sue me. I don't even have a job yet...I'm ONLY 15!**

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha sat high up in the branches of an unfamiliar tree, one arm folded over his knee. His eyes occasionally wandering to the group of chatting people below him and he'd frequently ask himself why he wasn't a people person. He clenched his fist in annoyance and aggravation as his thoughts, for the one-hundredth time that day, once again wandered to Kikyo.

He had been seeing a lot of her lately, behind Kagome's back of course, maybe even too much of her and he was beginning to wonder if she was stalking him. But then, when it came down to the plain and simple facts, he didn't really mind it at all, which was why the thought of her stalking him made him laugh. He really did have a sick sense of humor.

Their recent confrontations weren't like the old ones at all. They weren't filled with hate and anger like before. Instead, they would sit and talk...actually talk...have a normal conversation about what could've been and what still could be, and deep down, to Inuyasha, it felt right...

...and wrong.

Every time he was with Kikyo, the subject of the Shikon no Tama would pop up ... accompanied by the thought of Kagome and a huge wave of guilt that mentally suffocated him like a wool blanket in the summer.

Though he was subconsciously connected and drawn to Kikyo, he knew his feelings for Kagome were probably mutual. They had spent a lot of time together and experienced a lot of interesting...moments.

_  
'You smell nice Kagome." _

_"That's it! You made it a point that you couldn't stand my scent!"_

_"I did..." a moment of silence passed between them as Inuyasha turned his head, "...but I lied."_

Inuyasha blushed, looking back on the first night that Kagome had seen him in his human form. Yeah, Miroku would've had a field day with that little scene between them. Lucky for him, they hadn't even met Miroku yet when that incident took place.

He knew how much Kagome hated it when he went to Kikyo, behind her back or not, but something drew him to Kikyo, like some unknown force. Maybe it was their past unresolved differences, unrequited love, or something that they both still wanted that they couldn't have before.

Whatever it was, it kept him going back to her and eventually, it would lead to his demise.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha looked down, giving Kagome a sideways glance, "Are you ready yet?"

"Hai." Kagome nodded and turned.

Inuyasha sighed, took one last look into the morning sky, and jumped down from the tree. Bones cracked in his body as he arched his back and stretched, making everyone around him twitch.

A sudden familiar slap and a loud 'Hentai!' caught everyone's attention, making them turn the oh-so-usual scene. Miroku stood, one hand scratching the back of his head and the other rubbing the bright red hand print that was printed across the side of his face.

"My apologies lady Sango." Miroku put on a big cheesy smile, "I should try harder to control my ... urges."

"Meow!" Kirara agreed, jumping up on Sango's shoulder. Sango ignored her cat companion and continued to glare at Miroku and growl obscenities under her breath, "Can't you go one day without putting your hands where they don't belong!"

"Psh." Inuyasha breathed, "That'll be the day when pigs fly."

"More like the day when we finally collect all the jewel shards." Kagome spoke in monotone, staring blankly at Sango and Miroku.

Shippo gained an awkward side glance from Inuyasha as he hopped up on the hanyou's shoulder, "Or the day when Inuyasha finally stops being a two-timer and decides between Kagome and Kikyo."

:Thud:

"Owww!"Shippo cried out, scratching furiously at his head in an attempt to rub away the pain, "Hey! What did ya do that for?"

"Because you're an annoying brat!"

Shippo glared at Inuyasha for a few more seconds and cried. "Kagome!"

Kagome shrugged, "Inuyasha, sit boy!"

**:THUD:**

Inuyasha growled into the dirt road, "You're really taking too much advantage of this stupid rosary."

Kagome laughed, "Hm, I do what I can."

* * *

"You know, Inuyasha, that I can't remain in this world forever."

"I know."

"I don't belong here. I must return to the world of the dead."

"I know."

"So what shall you do?"

Inuyasha's eyebrows furrowed as his turned his amber eyes to meet Kikyo's. They were a mirror reflection of Kagome's eyes which caused a wave of guilt to wash over Inuyasha. Hey had told them that he was just going for a walk but he knew that, that had been hours ago and that he should be heading back soon.

"Honestly Kikyo, my mind is set on avenging your death. I _will_ kill Naraku. That is my first priority. But after that..." Inuyasha looked away.

"I see." Kikyo stood up, "It's that girl, Kagome, is it not?"

Inuyasha eyes quickly turned to Kikyo. The souls that surrounded her cast and eerie glow on her face which only served to make the night time scene of stolen souls and soul stealers more chilling. "Kikyo..."

Kikyo turned away from Inuyasha, "It's late, your friends will start to worry. I await our next meeting."

Inuyasha sighed and took off leaping through the forest as he so often did, wandering if his companions were still awake or if the had dozed off waiting for him. He secretly wished they'd fallen asleep.

By the time Inuyasha reached the campsite, everyone was already asleep, excluding a certain monk who sat in front of the campfire smirking at Inuyasha, "It's about time you returned from your 'walk'"

"Feh." Inuyasha jumped up onto the lowest branch on the nearest tree, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You know, Inuyasha, you'll have to tell her eventually."

"Hmph, mind your own business. I doubt taking advice from someone who can barely keep their own hands to themselves is a wise thing to do."

Miroku picked up a stick and began poking the rocks that surrounded the fire, "Calm down Inuyasha, I was merely trying to have a man to man conversation with you. Something I now see that you are incapable of."

Inuyasha growled, that was the final straw, "Why you ... "

A few moments of silencepassed before Miroku turned around to find Inuyasha standing on a branch that was almost to the top of the tree, his nose sniffing around and his eyes searching for something. Miroku raised an eyebrow, "Looking for something?"

"I smell something. It's not a demon, but it's not a human..." Inuyasha said in confusion, furrowing his eyebrows. A nearbybush caught Miroku's attention.

Miroku stood up quickly and glared toward the rustling bushes, "Who goes there?"

Out of the darkness came a young woman dressed in an extravagant kimono. Her eyes were moonlight gray and her hair was a beautiful flowing midnight black, "Excuse me, I did not mean to disturb. I couldn't help but over hear your ... er ... conversation and wondered if I could be of some assistance."

Miroku smiled at the thought, "Well my fine lady, I could use some assistance if it's not too much to ask."

**:THUD:**

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and relaxed on the branch he was seated on, "Don't pay him any mind. The only assistance he could use is prayer and even that's not guaranteed."

The woman laughed, "I beg my pardon, my name is Atsuyami. It would be my pleasure if you'd allow me to play you a song." She bowed, pulling out a small flute.

Inuyasha glanced over at Miroku, who was all but drooling, and rolled his eyes, "Whatever floats your boat."

The woman nodded and began to play perfectly in tune notes that turned into a captivating tune that amazed the two and had them staring in amazement. All but too quickly, they felt themselves begin to grow tired, their eyelids feeling heavy.

The music flowed around them; a beautiful melody tugging them into the depths of their dreams. Forgetting about the woman as the tune slowly became distant, they could no longer fight it and they drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

'Inuyasha's 'eyes slowly opened and he sat up his back cracking and slightly aching. Looking around and quickly taking notice that he had been sleeping on the ground, he blinked and rubbed his eyes. 

"What the - " 'Inuyasha' growled, "How'd I get down here? Oh no! What if..." his eyes widened and he glanced over to Kagome and sighed, seeing she was still fully dressed. Looking down to dust off his own clothes, Inuyasha twitched and furrowed his eyebrows.

_'What the hell? I'm wearing a dress!'_

Above 'Inuyasha', 'Miroku' yawned and slowly opened his eyes, _'Wow, what a nice view from the top of this tree...WHAT!'_

'Miroku's' eyes snapped open and he struggled to regain his balance on the tree branch but it was too late. He went tumbling down the tree, hitting all but two branches on the way down.

For a moment he laid there on the ground asking himself _'Am I dead yet?' '_Miroku' opened when he heard the sounds of the forest around him and the snoring of his little fox demon companion. He looked around but couldn't see anything but white hair surrounding him. Struggling the get free, he realized he was pulling his own hair and knew something was wrong. He couldn't find his way out of his hair!

After a few minutes of struggling, he eyes finally locked with a sight he was not soon to forget...himself staring back at him with shocked eyes, "Who are you?" he choked out; his voice sounded like 'Inuyasha's'.

'Inuyasha' glared at himself...or what he thought to be an impostor who shape shifted to copy his appearance, "What's it to you? Do, do me a favor, and show your true form."

'Miroku' glared at his look alike, "I'm a great monk. I go by the name of Miroku and - "

"Feh..."

'Miroku' raised an eyebrow, "Inuyasha?"

"Hmph, who wants to know? "

'Miroku's' eyes widened to the size of saucers, "That woman!" 'Miroku' looked down and noticed his clawed fingers, "Inuyasha, look at your hands...your clothes."

'Inuyasha' looked down at his hands and it hit him. He wasn't himself anymore, "You have got to be kidding me."

'Inuyasha' and 'Miroku' ran over to the river and peered in. They looked up, exchanged glances then continued to stare into the river, their faces twisted in looks of shock as the waves passed by distorting their reflections. Both pairs of eyes wandered up and found each other, confusion evident in their features until both expressions turned to twisted looks of horror and in unison they screamed.

"AGHHH!"

**

* * *

Hey ya'll, so, what do you think? Huh, huh, huh? Come on, tell me what you think in review form. Huh? How about it? LoL. But honestly, did ya like it or what? Oh and I finally got a new computer so I will be updating more often than every six months...so yeah...**

Also, as for my story 'An Unwanted Prize' ... I will be deleting it...LoLz, just kidding, I'd have to really be out of my mind to delete that story. Do you have any idea how quick someone would hire a hit man to kill me? Anyway, really, I haven't even started the next chapter so if anyone has any ideas for the next chapter of that story, please review and tell me because I have writers block soooo bad,

Anyway...

**Well, review.**

**Later days!**

**InuyashazKagome**


End file.
